Scarlet Letter
by Laeta pyrophilia
Summary: Max and the Flock stumble upon an unconscious girl. She is in rough shape, both in body and in spirit. This stranger will force them into an adventure they would never have wished, full of kidnappings, torture, and family. Join the Flock as they deal in a world of human trafficking and pain they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride: The Scarlet Letter: Featuring Kay

Chapter One

The moonlight reflected off the dew casting a pale light through the sky. The Flock was out for an after-dinner fly. The days were just starting to lengthen and the moon had only recently come up. Max dived and came up, her wings and arms stretched as far as her grin. It had been a while since they had had a night flight.

Fang angled sharply down, circling above a small valley under the edge of a cliff. "What's up?" Max asked as she came down to fly next to him, their wings just an inch apart.

"Thought I saw something," Fang replied.

They landed right next to a small stream that had formed from the snow-melt; the rest of the Flock joined them and Gazzy knelt down to take a drink.

"Eeeewe! That's disgusting!" Nudge said.

Max looked over to see what Gazzy was doing, "Gazzy, stop that, the water's not clean. We'll head home after this and get a drink." Angel and Iggy smiled at the shenanigan. Gazzy was always doing something to see what reactions he could get from the rest of the Flock.

"Guys, come over here." The light atmosphere died at the tone in Fang's voice. The Flock came and looked at what Fang had found. Nudged gasped, Gazzy stared, Angel took Max's hand and Max bent down next to Fang, letting out a sigh and rubbing her temple with her free hand. She could feel a headache beginning to form.

"Um... guys... a little help. What's got you all freaking?" This from Iggy, he was blind and tended to get annoyed at the Flock when they forgot to clue him in on what was going on.

"Um... there's a girl on the ground," said Nudge.

"She's unconscious," said Angel.

"Is she dead?" whispered Gazzy.

"No, she's not dead," said Fang, taking his hand from her throat.

"But she looks pretty beat up," Max said.

"So... what are we going to do about her?" asked Iggy. Everyone looked at Max, "I suppose we take her back to the house, at least for tonight. She won't make it out here in the cold." Fang grabbed the girl by her shoulders and arms, Iggy took her legs and they headed back.


	2. Chapter 2

A wail of despair woke Max. The bright morning sun slanted through her window as she jumped out of bed. She ran toward Nudge's room, where she had heard the cry, followed closely by Fang and Iggy and soon after Gazzy, years of being in cages had trained them to react quickly to distress.

"What's wrong?!" Max asked as she entered the room stepping over clothes and objects. At the center of the room sat Nudge, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't find my hairbrush!" she cried. Max sighed and knelt to search through the piles of cloth. Fang and Iggy started to leave the room grumbling.

"That's too bad," Gazzy said. Max stopped looking through the mess on the floor and turned to look at Gazzy, who was trying to suppress a smile, "I mean, what would you do if you had to go a whole day without brushing your hair?" he said putting his hands to his face in mock horror.

"Gazzy," Max said a warning note in her voice, "Where'd you put Nudge's hairbrush?"

Gazzy gulped realizing he had made a mistake by speaking. "Um..."

Max stood and glowered at Gazzy, her hands on her hips, "Where is it?"

"In my room!" Gazzy said backing up into the hallway.

"Go get it."

"Yes'm" Gazzy raced down the hall. He knew from personal experience that he didn't want to make Max mad.

Fang came back up to Nudge's bedroom. "Max, you want to come downstairs."

Max stared at him, she had stayed up thinking about the girl and hadn't gotten enough sleep. Now that she knew Nudge wasn't being kidnapped she wanted to sink back into bed. "Why?"

"Our guest is awake."

Max sighed and started down the stairs. She reached the living room, where they had put the girl last night on the red couch and took a deep breath for what was sure to be an exhausting conversation.

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"Um... my house," said Max. She hadn't gotten a good look at the girl last night, but she was now. "Girl" may not be the right word, she was defiantly in her teens probably 15-16, though it was hard to tell. Her hair was a deep brown, braided behind her back, and she had a sharp, haggard face. Her eyes were a deep brown, but hard, and at this moment scared. She had been places and seen things, what things Max didn't know, but to be unconscious in the middle of a mountain in early spring by herself…. they must have been pretty bad.

"Who are you?" she was sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes darted around the room.

"I'm Max. And we rescued you so I think you should be a little more grateful." Max said putting her hands on her hips. If it was one thing she couldn't stand it was rude guests. Not that she had had much practice with them, or any practice really.

The girl's eyes softened a little. "Well... thank you, I guess. But I have to leave." By now the entire Flock was in the living room, Nudge brushing her hair. The girl stood up and as the blanket fell away Max noticed that the clothes, or more accurately the shirt, she was wearing was ripped and worn, stained. It was of a masculine cut and looked to be several sizes too big for her. The girl took a step, she had no shoes on either, and collapsed.

"I wouldn't try to leave," Max said. "Or even walk. You have some major injuries. Broken ribs, badly sprained ankle, you even had a knife wound on your shoulder that was starting to get infected.

The girl looked at Max and started to try and get up, she managed to get to her knees, then one foot, then standing, but when she took a step her leg buckled again and she let out a cry of pain.

"I told you not to try." Max said. The girl glared at her. Then Nudged came forward and offered the girl her hand.

"Hi. I'm Nudge, do you know how to braid hair? I saw your hair was in a braid and I've always wanted one, but Max is really bad at braids and I was wondering if you could braid my hair. So can you?"

The girl stared at Nudge, Max took a step toward her but Fang put his arm on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess. Seeing as I can't seem to walk anywhere." the girl said shooting another glare at Max, "Can you help me back onto the couch?" Nudged beamed and motioned to Fang and Gazzy to help her. The girl put her arms over Nudge and Fang and they supported her back to the couch. Nudge grabbed a chair and handed the girl her hairbrush. "Here you go! What's your name?"

The girl stared at Nudge and started to brush her hair, "uh..." she looked around at the

Flock, they were all watching her, "its Kay."

Max smiled as Nudge continued to ask Kay questions, Iggy declared that he was going to start making breakfast and Gazzy went back to getting dressed. Max glanced at Fang and he nodded and settled down onto a chair. She seemed okay so far, but it never hurt to be careful.

Angel tugged on Max's arm, "Can you braid my hair?" she asked.

Max smiled down and her "Of course, Sweetie," she said and went upstairs to help Angel get ready for what was sure to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay looked around the room, it was bright, but that may have more been due to the fact that she was surrounded by cheerful youth then the large window letting in the morning light. In the corner was a piano, and bookshelves lined a wall. A coffee table sat in the middle of the room piled with papers and clothes. The girl who called herself Max was clearly the leader, but she relied heavily on the opinions of her younger helpers. Kay sat braiding Nudge's hair, she had long since stopped paying attention to her constant chatter and was assessing her situation. The home was on the edge of a cliff and, as far as she could tell, in the middle of nowhere. She was surprised to find herself in as well as condition as she was. Life wasn't easy and Kay had learned to take what was dished out without question.

"All done," Kay said to Nudge as she handed her back the hair brush. Nudged beamed at her as she felt the braid.

"Wow. That's amazing! I've never had such a nice braid before! Thanks!" Nudged ran off, presumably to model her braid.

"Breakfast!" Called Iggy, the tall, blond youth who seemed to be about the same age as Max. Nudge had told Kay about everyone as she had her hair braided. He walked into the living room. "Would you like some?" he asked Kay.

"Um... sure." she said. As long as she was here she may as well eat. Kay shifted her weight on the couch to stand then stopped, "Um..."

"I'll go get Fang," Iggy said as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Soon he and the tall blacked-haired boy returned and moved toward Kay. She carefully stood on her one good leg and put her arms around the two boy's shoulders. It was a little awkward as they were both a good head taller than her, but they managed. Kay wobbled over to the kitchen and sank into a chair at the head of the table.

"Thanks."

Soon everyone was around the table putting eggs on their plate and cutting up sausages. Kay wondered where they had gotten all the food, but it wasn't her place to ask. Soon she found a heaping pile of eggs in front of her, placed there by Nudge, and started eating. There was an unspoken rule not to ask Kay about why she was in the middle of the mountains, as least for now, and that everyone was just supposed to enjoy the meal.

"I'll leave as soon as I can walk," Kay said looking down at her plate.

"No hurry, I like having you here." said Nudge, leaning next to Kay. Kay smiled at her and ruffled her newly braided hair, her hand froze mid-ruffle. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands over her ears.

"Stop!" She screamed rocking back and forth.

"Stop what?" Max stood up taking a step toward Kay.

"I'll leave, just stop," Tears leaked from Kay's tightly closed eyes.

The rest of the Flock stood over Kay. Nudge reached her hand out towards her. "Kay?"

Kay flinched away from her hand. "Please stop messing with my head, I'll leave, I promise."

Max whipped around and looked Angel in the eyes, "Angel, stop."

Angel looked at Max her eyes wide with fear. Kay stopped yelling and just lay shivering on the floor.

Max turned back to Kay and squatted down next to her "You okay?"

"I'll leave, don't worry, I'm going," Kay took a deep breath and pulled herself up using a chair as leverage.

"What are you doing?" Max asked Kay grabbing her arm to support her.

"Let go," Kay yelled, slapping Max's hand away she dragged herself to the back door, using the chair as support.

Max stared at Kay, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, like you wanted." Kay stepped down onto the porch, cried out and, collapsed onto the ground.

"Kay!" Nudge ran to the girl and bent down next to her, "are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll leave," Kay sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Max said, "You don't need to leave."

Kay looked up at Max tears running down her face.

Max sighed. "Angel can read minds, I'm sorry she intruded but I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

Kay glanced over at Angel, the youngest of the kids, she was a little blonde girl who reminded Kay of a doll. She clung to Max's arms her eyes wide. Kay took a deep calming breath, then another and another. "That was you?"

Angel nodded.

"And you meant no harm?"

She nodded again.

Kay sighed, her muscles relaxing. She was only a little girl. "Angel, that's not okay. You can't just go around looking into people's heads. I expect my head to only be visible to me, you wouldn't look into someone's diary would you?" Angel shook her head. "In the same way don't look into people's minds without asking them first." Kay paused before continuing, speaking each word deliberately, "If you do it again I will make sure you never do it again." The tension rose to an electric state, the Flock gathering around Max and Angel.

"And if you do that," said Gazzy, "We'll make sure that you never do it to anyone else again too." The whole Flock looked at Kay with deathly serious eyes, daring her to do anything else.

Kay burst out laughing. Max started and exchanged looks with Fang. Did this girl just crack?

"A family," Kay said, "Is that what you are? A family? Fine, I won't hurt your family, just as long as you don't hurt yourselves." Kay smiled at them. "I'm sorry Angel, but you have to know that you can't just look into people's minds, it's not okay. I'm sorry Max, and everyone else, I won't hurt any of you." Kay gazed up at the Flock and took a few deep breaths, breathing in the morning air. "Um..." Kay said looking down, "could you help me back up, and if possible I'd like to stay with you a few days, until my leg heals and I can walk."

Max looked at Fang and sighed, "Yes, you can stay with us." She said, heading down to help Kay back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Max started clearing the table. Even though it had only been a simple breakfast they still managed to make a mess. She sighed, dumped the dishes into the sink and started scrapping off the extra food.

"Um…" Kay sat at the table looking at Max.

Max glanced up, "Yeah?"

"Uh…." Kay pursed her lips.

"Just spit it out already!" Max said, turning toward Kay, her head was starting to hurt and she just wanted to get some more sleep.

Kay glanced down at her beaten clothes.

"I think she wants a bath." Nudge said, always the one for tact. It was her turn to wipe down the table and for once she hadn't complained. Max was suspicious that was because Kay was in the room.

Max groaned, "Of course," she put down the cloth and moved to help Kay. She may not like this girl, but that was no reason to be rude. She should have thought that Kay would want to wash before breakfast.

"If I could," Kay said, blushing and standing on her one good leg.

Max helped her to the stairs, then called Fang over and together they managed to get Kay up to the bathroom on the second floor. There were a few grunts of pain along the way and one sharp cry, but eventually they made it.

"You turn the shower on this way, soaps over there, and conditioners up there" Max pointed each item out as she talked. "Um… do you need any help?" She gestured to Kay's leg as she sat, panting, on the edge of the tub.

"No, no, I'm good," Kay shook her head, "I'll just take a bath instead of a shower."

"Oh. Okay then, um…" Max looked around. "Just holler when you're done and we'll get you downstairs again."

Max started to close the door behind her.

"Um..."

Max looked back "Yeah?"

"Could I borrow some of your clothes? I'm afraid mine are all torn up." Kay looked down blood rushing to her face.

"Oh, Yeah, Sorry. I'm just not used to having a guest. I'll go get some."

Max closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened her eyes and started to her room wondering what clothes she had that weren't absolutely without style. She settled on a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt and headed back to the bathroom with an extra towel.

"Here's your clothes," Max said, opening the door.

Kay shrieked and crouched down in the tub, which was about half-way filled with water, turning her back toward Max. "Haven't you heard of knocking!" she shouted.

Max took a step back, "Sorry, I just thought you might want the clothes and a towel."

"Just put them on the floor and leave."

"Look, I'm being nice enough to give you some of my clothes and you just yell at me and tell me to leave? Well, maybe I will leave and take the clothes with me." Max put her hands on her hips. This girl was really wearing her down, I mean, she could at least be polite.

"No!" Kay said. She took a deep breath and sighed, still looking at the wall of the tub. "I'm sorry, thank you for the clothes, could you please leave now?"

Max huffed. "I'll leave them by the sink where they won't get wet."

Kay nodded and Max gave a little sigh of her own then left. What was up with that girl?

"Hey, Max," Iggy said climbing up the stairs, for a blind dude her sure got around well, "What's with the yelling?"

"Nothing," Max shrugged, "our visitor just doesn't take kindly to people walking in on her naked"

"I wonder if she would mind me," Iggy smirked, "after all, I couldn't see anything."

Max playfully punched him in the arm, "Don't you try." She warned.

Iggy threw his arms up, "All right, all right." Iggy started back up the steps.

"Hey, do you know where Fang is?" Max asked after him.

"I think he's outside, why?"

"No reason, just wondering,"

Just as Iggy had thought Fang was outside leaning against the porch railing and admiring the view. It was a fantastic view, they lived way up high in the mountains far away from any humans and completely isolated for over 100 miles. At least, they were until girls started jumping off cliffs.

"Hey" Max said leaning next to him.

"Hey"

"We're running low on food."

"I know," Fang said glancing at Max, "Want me to go?"

"Could you? I know it's my turn, but with Kay around I don't want to leave home."

"I know. I'll go."

"Really?!" Max smiled at him.

"On one condition," Fang said, turning to face her, "you let me take Nudge along."

"Wha?" Max's mouth fell open, "But Fang, she's too…"

"What? Young? No Max, she's not. She's only two years younger than us and can fly to the town just as well as we could. It's time."

"Why? Why do you need to take her?" Max blinked back the tears that were starting to form. Not Nudge, not yet. She was still too young. What if she got lost in town? Everything was going wrong this morning.

"One, she can help me carry more food. Two, it's good for them to go out and see more of the world, and three, it's just good sense."

"How so?," Max demanded, her hands clinched into fists.

"If either I or you can't go to the town for any reason we need to have the younger kids know the drill. They need to know where the food bank is and what to say and how to be safe where there's people."

Max sighed. Fang made since. "But why Nudge?"

"She's next in line. Iggy's blind, and the others are both younger than Nudge. She would be upset if they got to go before she did."

"But…"

"Or you could go by yourself and leave Kay here without you."

Max let out a huff. "Fine, you can take Nudge, but you have to make her promise not to tell the others what you're doing."

"I will," Fang said giving Max one of his slight smiles.

Max went back inside, "Nudge," she called, "Fang wants you outside."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's this?!" Gazzy wrinkled his nose as he held a can as far away from himself as possible. Fang and Nudge had come back from town, bringing four bags of food. The Flock was putting the new ingredients away and discussing what they found.

Max sighed, "I don't know Gazzy, what's it look like."

"How should I know? I've never seen it before!"

"Let me see," said Angel reaching her hand out and taking it from Gazzy.

Gazzy let her have it. "What is it?"

"I told you I don't know," Max said as she put some spaghetti away. She shot Fang a dark look blaming him for her current plight. He shrugged and put a gallon of milk in the fridge.

"Let me see." Kay said, taking the can from Angel and glancing at the label, "It's beef stroganoff, why didn't you just read the label?"

Silence greeted her words, the Flock became fascinated with the ceiling or the floor or their fingernails.

"Wait, can you guys not read?"

"Of course we can" Max said, shooting her head up to look at Kay. Then she glanced back down at the table. "... Kinda."

"Can you read?" Angel asked Kay

"Yes."

"Can you teach me?"

Kay stared at Angel, then looked up into the pleading eyes of Nudge and Gazzy. "I suppose, can you find me a book?"

"Yes!" Angel ran off.

"So... have you ever had any form of education?" Kay asked.

"Not really, though Jeb did teach us our ABCs and how to plus and minus," Nudge said.

"Jeb?"

Nudge went silent. Max spoke up, "Jeb was the one who rescued us from the School."

"Rescued? School?" Kay's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Max sighed. It seemed there was no escaping it now. She expanded her wings, their long feathers brushed the table as they unfurled, their rich brown color gleamed in the light.

Kay drew in her breath. "Amazing." she whispered.

"We're mutants," Max explained, "99% human, 1% avian, we can fly too."

"I believe it."

"Some scientists kept us in a crates at a place called the school, they created us and studied us. It….. was not a pleasant experience. Then one day, Jeb rescued us," Max looked down at the table, "He disappeared a few years ago."

"I see." Kay said, nodding. "So... can you read at all?"

"A little, like Nudge said, he taught us the basics."

"And math?"

"Adding and subtracting?"

"Anything else?"

Max looked down, "not really."

"I see…."

Angel came in with the book. "I guess I'll get to teach you then." Kay stood up, leaning heavily on the chair she had been sitting in, "Come on Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, we'll let Max, Fang and Iggy finish up in here, let's get started on your education!" The four of them went off to the living room, with shouts of joy from the younger three and Kay pushing the chair along so that she didn't have to put weight on her foot.

As it turned out Gazzy was amazing at reading, Nudge had a knack for math, Angel had a talent in art, Fang enjoyed science, and Max seemed to have a good mind for understanding history. They all enjoyed the lessons Kay gave them and were making rapid progress in their studies.

One day Kay was giving a lesson in division, explaining how you could have incomplete numbers when dividing.

"If I had a whole pie and I divided it into eight slices and everyone took one slice there would still be one left. That would be one eighth of the pie. One out of eight pieces." Now Gazzy, if you have a pie and give five pieces away, what percentage would be left over?"

"If I had a pie, there wouldn't be any pieces left over."

Everyone chuckled. "True that," Max said.

"Yep, true that," Iggy growled, he stood up and stormed out the door. The laughter died immediately.

"What's with him?" Max asked.

Iggy had been in a particularly sour mood for several days now, it started about a week after Kay had begun giving lessons.

"I'll talk to him," Kay said, "I think it might have to do with me, class is over for now."

Kay limped over to where Iggy was leaning against the porch railing.

"Hey," Kay said. Iggy was silent. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"It was nothing," Iggy said, spreading his wings to take off. Kay grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Don't push me away." Iggy paused. Kay wasn't really strong enough to keep him from flying away, but he put his wings back anyways.

"What's wrong?" Kay asked.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. You've been moody for days now, something's bugging you. What is it?"

Iggy turned to face her. "It's... its silly."

Kay smiled, "No, it's not."

Iggy stared at her, for a blind guy he could stare really well.

"Is something wrong with my teaching?"

"No, your teachings fine, I always understand what you're saying."

"What is it then?"

"Well... It just..." Iggy looked back down. Kay remained silent. Iggy took a breath "Everyone has something their good at but me."

"Oh, Iggy, that's not true," Kay said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Iggy shrugged her hand off and glared at Kay, he was good at glaring too. "Yes it is. Nudge has her math, Fang's got science and Max is good at history. I can't even see to read or do any art! It's pointless."

Kay looked at him in silence. "Do you really believe that?"

"I..." Iggy looked down again.

Kay thought for a moment. "Iggy, I've been wanting to try something, come with me."

"Wha?" Iggy said as Kay started to pull him back inside.

"Just trust me."

Once they got past the door Kay let go of Iggy's arm and picked up the cane that Gazzy had found for her, she hobbled into the living room, Iggy following.

"Stand here," Kay said, putting Iggy next to a bench, Kay sat down and opened the keyboard to the piano she had noticed that first morning, it was obvious now that no one had played it for a very long time, and the dust was at least a centimeter thick on the keys.

"I hope this is in tune." Kay muttered under her breath, "Tell me Iggy, do you know any songs?"

"Of course."

"Give me one,"

"Um... Elderlies?" The house had a tone of old VHSs and a video player, most of them were old musicals.

"Okay, Iggy, I'm going to play that song on the piano and I want you to sing it."

"I can't..."

Kay didn't give him time to argue, she started playing, singing the first few lines. Iggy, a little hesitant joined in. His voice was a rich tenor that vibrated off the walls of the old house. Soon Kay stopped singing and focused on playing the music. Iggy sang loud, but delicately, feeling the purpose of the song. Then it was over. Silence filled the room.

"Iggy..." Kay said.

"That was amazing!" Nudge shouted. Kay swung her head to see the rest of the Flock in the entry way of the kitchen, they all streamed into the living room.

"I didn't know you could sing Iggy?" said Max.

"It wasn't that good." Iggy said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes, it was, Iggy," Kay said, looking straight at him. "You are a very gifted singer." A sly smile spread across Kay's mouth. "Let's see if that musical talent extends past your voice. Sit on the bench with me." She patting the spot next to her and scooting over. Iggy did and Kay took his hands and put them first on the last note in the bass then the top note in the treble, then on Middle C. "Play all the notes on the piano, Iggy, then we'll take it from there."


	6. Chapter 6

A scream woke Max in the middle of the night. She bolted upright, unfolding her wings, and tensed to fight. The scream came again. In the living room. Max raced toward the stairs, meeting Fang at the top, together they sprinted into the living room.

Kay was thrashing on the couch, crying and screaming. She sounded as if she was dying. Kay rolled off the couch and convulsed on the floor.

"Kay!" Max shouted, she grabbed the girl by her shoulders trying to hold her down. "Wake up!" By now the entire Flock was downstairs they were all shouting and holding onto Kay.

Kay's eyes flew open, sweat glossed her face and she gasped for air. She looked up at all the faces of the Flock. Her chest heaving as she sobbed. Tears poured down her face and she leaned into Iggy, who was closest, sobbing on his shoulder. Her whole body shuddered with the force of her crying. Max laid a hand on her shoulder and soon the rest of the Flock had placed their own hands on her, whispering comforting phrases.

"Fang," Kay gasped out, "Iggy, Gazzy," She looked up into each of their faces, still crying, but no longer gasping. "Never, _never_ , let any of your sisters get kidnapped. Never let them leave your sight in a strange city. Never let them experience that." Kay shuddered, and hugged Nudge who had come up to her, crying into her hair. There was silence for a few minutes except for Kay's tears.

"We won't," Fang said, "Ever."

"Whoa" Gazzy breathed, as he looked at all the buildings and people. Angel and Gazzy had convinced Max to let them go into town during the next food run, but not without the help of puppy dog eyes and constant begging. And so it was that the next trip to town featured the whole Flock, plus Kay.

"Didn't I tell you it was cool?" Nudge pranced around as she spoke. Angel gawked at the clipped grass of the park and the pruned bushes.

"Uge," Max said, "This is why I didn't want to do this, we're too conspicuous as a large group."

Kay looked at the Flock. They were rather odd. It wasn't a big town and tourists would have been unusual. Maybe this had been a bad idea, but they couldn't stop now.

"What if we split up?" Kay suggested.

Max shuddered, the very idea sent spiders crawling down her spine, but she did see the wisdom, a smaller group wouldn't be as obvious and the younger ones could see more stuff.

"All right," she said. I'll take Nudge and Angel, Fang you take Gazzy and Iggy, Kay..."

"Iggy, can come with me, we'll get the food." Kay chimed in before it could become awkward.

"That's fine. We do need our food. Meet back here in... two hours."

Fang shot Max a look as he wondered off after Gazzy, who was going crazy all over the sidewalk looking at the stores, Max shrugged back at him as she hurried after Nudge, who was showing Angel all the cool things she had seen last time.

"Well, Iggy, do you want to go see anything before we pick up the food?"

"What's to see? Not that I could."

Kay playfully punched him on the arm, she had picked it up from Max, "You know what I mean."

He shrugged. "There's an awful smell, lots of noise, and it's hard to get a bearing on what's going on."

"It stinks because it's a factory town. They process sugar cane just a few miles outside the city limits. There's lots of noise because it's a Saturday afternoon and people are about. Which is also probably why it's hard to get you're bearing."

"No, I don't really want to do anything."

Kay shrugged, "Suit yourself. Let's head over to the food bank then."

"Right this way kids," said a portly Hispanic lady, leading Kay and Iggy toward some food stacks. They had spun some tale about their mom asking them to pick up the food. It was close enough to the truth. Kinda. Except Max wasn't their mom. Anyways, after a little light conversation about how many there were in their family and what their parents' income was they headed over to grab the sacks that were waiting for them. The lady was friendly as they went along, telling Kay and Iggy about how the food bank worked and who all was involved.

"In fact," she said, "You just missed seeing a donation right before you came, but don't worry, we have plenty of them, I'm sure you will see another one."

"That's too bad," Iggy said, keeping up the conversation, "Who was the donor? A regular?"

"Oh, no. In fact I don't think I'd ever seen him before. He was a tall fellow, black hair, I don't think he was native to America, he had an accent."

Kay stiffened, but kept walking, "Do you know what ethnicity he was?" she asked.

The lady frowned. "I'm not sure, it wasn't one you normally see around these parts. He was a big man, hairy too, he mentioned how much he liked the warm weather we've been having. When I asked him why he said it was because he grew up in a cold climate."

"Could he have been Russian?"

"Yes! That was it," the lady said pointing her finger toward Kay, "How did you know?"

Kay gave a smile and quickened her step a little, "Just a lucky guess, you said he grew up in a cold climate."

"So I did, anyways, here's the bags for you. Please choose three bags and then you can let yourselves out." the lady hurried over to start helping another family that just walked in.

"What was that about?" Iggy asked as Kay handed him a bag.

"We need to leave. Quickly."

"Do you know the guy that lady was talking about?"

"Yes, he's a bad man. I don't know how he got here, but we need to leave. Do you know where Fang and Gazzy would be?"

They started toward the door, Iggy carrying one bag, Kay the other two.

"Um... Is there a fountain nearby? They might be there."

"There's one a few blocks before the bank. I pointed it out when we went by, remember?" The bright sunlight blinded Kay as they walked outside.

"Um... No." Iggy said as he continued to walk. The sudden increase in light didn't bother him at all. Kay started to follow him, still blind.

"Well, just head back the way we came - sorry," Kay said, as she bumped into someone.

"I'm sure you are," said a deep, burly voice. Kay looked up at whom she had bumped into, her eyes had almost completely adjusted now. She screamed. The man covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet!" He hissed. Kay stomped on his foot and his hold loosened. She jerked out of his grasp and swung one of the bags at him, hitting him in the side.

"Iggy run!" Kay shouted as she turned to follow her own instruction. She stopped short when she saw two other men coming at them from either side, the food bank was behind her.

"That hurt, Kay," the man sneered starting toward her. Kay flinched when he said her name. "Now come with me and no one will get hurt."

"No!" Kay said, " _I'd_ get hurt if I went with you!"

One of the new men shot the passerbyers a glare. They all suddenly found somewhere else to go. A few of them pulled out their cell phones and started calling someone. Kay hoped it was the police.

"Who's your friend?" said one of the other men, he had a scar that stretched across his cheek. "Do I need to teach him a lesson like I taught the others?"

"No! Don't touch him!" Kay said, her voice rising in pitch. "Iggy get out of here now! Find the others!"

Iggy had backed up against the wall of the food bank. His eyes were wide and he was looking back in forth trying to gauge what was going on.

Kay turned to him, and pushed. "Leave!" Iggy spread his wings and gave two flaps downward, then leapt into the air. He needed to find the others, then they could help Kay. Kay can't fly. Stupid! He was so used to everyone he knew being able to fly. That's why we didn't just spring into the air the moment we saw the first guy. "Idiot!" _I left her down there by herself._ Iggy turned back around but heard a thump, then a car door slam. "Damn," Iggy said. They had probably knocked Kay unconscious and put her in the back of a car.

"What's going on?" Iggy started, he had been so focused on Kay that he hadn't noticed the sound of wings besides his own. He turned around and sensed the Flock, all of them, in the air besides him. Of course they could see me from the ground and knew something was up. After all, I'm flying in plain sight of dozens of people.

"Kay just got kidnapped by a bunch of thugs. She knew them from before, they obviously were not on friendly terms."

Max cursed.

"What!" Nudge said, losing a few feet of altitude. "Captured? No, we have to rescue her."

"Yes, we do," Max said," Let's go."

"I think they just got into a car," Iggy said.

"That one." Fang said this pointing toward a black SUV that was speeding toward the edge of town.

"Let's go!" Max said.

The Flock flew toward the car, they were faster than it and even though it had a good head start they caught up to the SUV on the edge of town. Fang landed on the top and Max on the hood. The car screech to a halt. Two men got out. They were big and hairy, like the first one, and smelled of cigarettes.

"I think you have something that belongs to us." Max said as the rest of the Flock landed behind her.

The men stared in amazement at the wings, then started to laugh.

"What are they laughing at?" Gazzy asked.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Max yelled.

"No, no, _it is_." said the first man, the one with a scar.

"Yes, indeed." His companion agreed with him.

"Why is it funny?" Nudge asked Max.

"Because, we do not have something you want," said Scar Face, "You are something we want."

Max bristled, "Well, you're not getting us!" She ran toward them and pulled her arm back to punch Scar Face.

"STOP!"

Max stopped and looked toward the back of the van. Kay was there, shaking. The biggest man, obviously the leader, held a knife to her throat, a thin line of blood ran down her neck.

Scar cheek and his friend pulled out revolvers and cocked them.

Max assessed the situation. The Flock might be able to make it out, but Kay?

"You will not fight us." Max looked at the man who held Kay. "You will not fight us. You will let yourselves be bound."

"Don't listen to him!" Kay screamed. The knife bit into her skin, the amount of blood doubled.

Max started forward, the guns pointed toward her, she stopped. "You sons of a..."

"You will not fight us. This girl will die if you strike any of us. You will let Keif bind you." Keif, non-scar cheek, put his gun away and pulled out some handcuffs. He started toward Max. "You will not fight us, you will let yourself be bound and will get into the car." Max held out her arms toward Keif, he put the handcuffs around her wrists and locked them.

"Stop!" this time it was Angel who yelled, her hands over her ears, she was huddled down as if in pain. "Stop hurting my head!"

The rest of the Flock stirred at the sound of her voice. The leader shot a look at Angel then jerked his heard toward Scar Face. "You will only hear the sound of my voice." Scar Face walked toward Angel.

"Get away from me!" Angel screamed.

"You only hear me. You will not fight us."

Scar Face took out a cloth from his pocket. "Get out. Stop talking in my head." The cloth went over her month and in a few seconds she had collapsed onto the ground.

"You only see me. You will not fight us. You will let yourself be bound. You will go into the car."

Scar Face bound Angel and then carried her into the car. Keif finished putting handcuffs on the rest of the Flock and then they all went into the car.

"You will be quiet and sleep all the way to our destination." the leader said. The Flock all nodded their heads as if sleepy. "Sleep." They all fell asleep.

"You monster!" Kay whimpered, "Let them go."

"No, my dear," the leader said to her, "I am not the monster, you are the one that lead them to me. Now come, into the car," he said with a kiss on her cheek. She shrinked away from him, trying to get as small as possible.

"Please no."

"No, not yet. For now, it is in the car." the leader led her back to the car and pushed her inside, then slammed the door.

"A fine catch, if I do say so myself lads."

"Yes, sir," said the henchmen.


	7. Chapter 7

A throbbing pain woke Max up. She groaned and reached her hand up to her head. A clinking made her open her eyes. Max stared. Her hands were in handcuffs. She shook her head, trying to clear it and immediately wished she hadn't as pain pierced her body. Why were her hands bound? Max looked up and saw the rest of the Flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all similarly bound. Some of them were starting to move and none of them looked hurt, so why…? Then it all came back and Max groaned.

Fang sat up from the cement and looked at Max, "Where…?"

"Kidnapped, remember?"

Fang let out a similar groan.

Soon the rest of the Flock was sitting up. Angel seemed to be the most shaken, not that any of them were happy.

"So…" said Nudge, "How do we get out of here?"

Max glanced around the room. Cement was all around, there were no windows and only one door. The door had bars two thirds of the way up in a square foot at the center. Just large enough for communication but not for any decent escape plan. What made it even harder was their legs had been shackled to the wall. They weren't getting out for a while.

"I don't know yet, Sweetie," said Max, "once we know where Kay is we'll come up with something."

Kay was gone. All anyone remembered was they took her in the opposite direction of the Flock. They were kind of fuzzy on the details, like they had experienced it with a cloud of cotton balls surrounding them.

The door slammed open. Scar Face and Kief took a couple paces inside. They threw something on the ground and it landed with a thump. Kief scowled at the Flock.

"Don't worry," he said, "You'll get a turn too." Then they slammed the door and thudded away.

"Kay!" Nudge exclaimed and tried to make her way toward her. Her leg manacle stopped her about ten feet away from the girl. "Kay!"

Max looked over at the body the men had thrown on the ground. It was indeed Kay, but a beaten and battered Kay. She had been stripped of her clothes and lay there naked and shivering. Her eyelids fluttered at the sound of Nudge's voice and she stirred, then stopped. Bruises and welts covered her body and there were swollen whip marks on her back. Max drew in her breath and closed her eyes. She had been through some pretty hard times at the School, but she had never been just plain beaten. Hit a few times sure, but not beaten.

Kay moaned and turned her body toward the Flock. A gasp went up from the whole Flock, except Iggy. On Kay's left breast was an ugly red burn. An S with a pentagon around it was placed over her heart.

"Sorry," Kay rasped, "Sorry you got dragged here," then her head lolled back and her body relaxed.

The Flock was silent.

"Is she dead?" Gazzy whispered.

Max looked at her for a while then shook her head. "No, she's still breathing."

A thud echoed through the floor. Max spun her head and looked at Fang.

He sat there his fist pounded against the wall. Then his muscles relaxed and he looked at Max his eyes full of anger. "We're getting out of here."

"I know," Max said, "We're find out how once Kay wakes up."


	8. Chapter 8

Max couldn't get the image of that red burn out of her mind. Even after she forced herself to look away it stayed in her sight, taunting her with a past she did not know. Several hours had past since Kay was thrown in the cell and she still hadn't moved. Max's stomach growled. They hadn't been fed yet either.

The door opened. Max smelled soup. "Eat up." Scar Face growled as he set the platter of food down.

"Hey!" Gazzy shouted as Scar Face started to leave, "we can't reach it all the way over there."

Scar Face grunted. "Not my problem," he said and slammed the door.

"Great," Gazzy said, "Now what."

"Kay could bring it to us if she was awake," Angel said.

"I'm awake."

Everyone jumped.

"It was hard to stay asleep with all that shouting." She said starting to sit up. She cried out and lay back on the ground. "Why?" Kay asked looking down then drew in a quick breath and let it out as a low grown. Her eyes closed again and Max saw something glisten down her cheek.

A black shirt landed next to Kay. Max glanced over, Fang was now bare-chested. Kay glanced up and pulled the shirt to her. She put it on, gritting her teeth against the pain as she did. "Thanks."

Fang grunted in return.

"Hey," said Gazzy, "Could you bring us the food?"

"Yeah, of course," Kay said. She started to stand but cried out and settled for sitting up. The shirt came to her mid-thigh and accented her legs nicely. At least it would have if her legs weren't covered with bruises.

"Sorry," Kay said and started scooting her way toward the food. She cringed with each movement but kept going.

Eventually Kay brought the food over to the Flock and they distributed it. The soup was mostly water and it wasn't even close to hot. But it smelled good and tasted all right. The bisects that came with it was dry, but not moldy or anything. After they had been eating a few minutes Max turned to Kay.

"It's time you tell us why we're here. Who are those men and why do you look as if you've been tenderized like a slab of steak?"

Kay sighed. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled into a ball. "I owe you that much I suppose." She sighed again and a tear ran down her cheek then took a deep breath. "Two years ago I was kidnapped by those men. They had taken two dozen girls before they caught me. I was the last one for that trip. I was fourteen at the time." Kay started rubbing one hand against the other. "Some of the girls fought against them - rebelled. They were…. crushed." Kay took some long deep breaths. She was silent for a few minutes then continued "They would beat them senseless, sometimes with their fists sometimes with… tools." Kay closed her eyes and breathed through her mouth. No one interrupted. "They were always careful not to scar them though. We were their merchandise, how they made their living. If they scarred us then Malic would scar them."

Max wondered if that's how Scar Face had received his Scar.

"Then, a few days before we were to be handed off to the buyer Malic…. decided he liked me." Kay cringed and pulled the shirt lower on her legs. "He decided not to sell me and took me and…" Kay choked, sobbing. The Flock remained silent. "And… raped me. I fought him. He beat me. Over and over again. I lost count of how many times he used me." Kay grimaced and was silent for a while. For a moment Max wasn't sure she would go on. "Then… Malic decided he didn't want to do the job anymore. He valued me and wouldn't let anyone else touch me, until he got bored. Then he made me open property to the crew." Kay sped up, as if she couldn't stop now that she had gotten this far in the story. "All of the men used me, they weren't allowed to use the other girls. They would beat me when I resisted and so soon I stopped. I would just lie there and wait for the pain." Kay drew in a deep breath, tears started cascading down her face." Then Malic started wondering how far he could push my body before it broke completely. And so I was tortured again. Whips, racks, nails, fire, screws they didn't care. They just had fun watching me scream and twist in pain. Then one day Malic's voice started talking in my head." Kay glanced at Angel then quickly away. "He called me worthless. Scum. Whore. Adulterer. Prostitute." Kay spat out each word like it was a curse. "Shameless. I came to believe him. His voice pounded in my head every day telling me these things. One day they strapped me up to a wall, just as they had done dozens of times before, I was expecting more beatings but that's not what came. They brought out a branding iron, red from the flames, and came towards me. As they brought it towards me and I fought in my chains again. I was scared." The Flock's attention was immovable from Kate's story. "Then Malic's voice pounded in my head, "It's useless," he said, "That S marks your life. Shameful. Worthless. It's going to say on the outside what you are in the inside." The iron pressed into my skin, burning it and scalding away what little dignity I had left. When they took it away I was branded, as if I was his cattle. That's what this burn was from." Kay said, pulling the color of the shirt down so the Flock could see it again. "It still hurts."

Kay took a deep breath. She wasn't crying anymore and was looking at the Flock. "After that I lost all love of life. They beat me and used me but I didn't care anymore. I wanted to be dead. I knew one thing though," Kay's face set in a determined line, "I didn't want to die in that building. I wanted to escape. I wouldn't let them see me break. One night a guard was careless after he used me. Everyone had gone away. He closed the jail's door but forgot to lock it. Maybe he thought I was too badly injured to move or was just forgetful, either way, it was the only chance I had ever had. When I was sure everyone was gone I got up and snuck out of the building. I hadn't been outside for two whole years and the pale moonlight fell on my skin like a calming balm. I started running. There was a gate surrounding the property. I used a rock to break the lock and an alarm went off. I ran hard out the gate but I didn't have much stamina, I needed to disappear. I came to a cliff and decided better to jump now than to risk getting caught again. So I jumped. That was where you found me. You know the rest."

Nudge was crying and reached out toward Kay. Kay smiled at her but didn't move toward her hand.

"So, this was your version of the School," Iggy said his voice had an unusual husky quality to it, "but worse."

"That doesn't explain why we are here now," Max said. Kay's story had struck her to the very marrow, but she wasn't about to show it.

"I guess Malic's been searching for me the whole time," Kay said, "I suppose because you guys have wings he decided to keep you. You would fetch a good price on the black market after all."

"She's right," Fang said. He reached over and put his hand on Max's shoulder. He must have noticed how upset she really was.

"So…" said Iggy, "How can we get out of here before we all become sex toys and are sold for an evil man's profit?"

Kay stiffened at his words.

"Iggy!" Nudge said.

"It's true, though," Angel said, "We need to get out of here."

"Your right," Kay said, "You do, but I don't know how yet." She took a deep breath and looked each member of the Flock in the eyes. "I promise though, I will not let you get used. You will not experience what I went though. I promise you."


	9. Escape Plan

The door swung open Max squinted at the increase of light in their cell. Fang stood up and moved a few feet in front of the rest of the Flock. Kief threw Kay onto the floor and left without a second glance at the Flock. Same as what had happened everyday, though Kay always came back with new bruises. Nudge left Max's side where she had been curled and ran to Kay's where she started examining her as she did every day. Iggy joined her in checking on the old wounds and searching out the new.

Max sighed in relief as Kief left the room and Fang settled back down on the floor, his chains clanging against the concrete. They had brought her back, good. She was unconscious again, but that was normal by now. Max could live with it, the times when Kay wasn't brought back, when they kept her overnight, were when Max worried the most.

Nudge sucked in a breath.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Blood."

There was an audible intake of breath from the Flock. Kay hardly ever had blood drawn, mostly it was just bruises, bad bruises, but still just bruises.

"Where?" Max asked, pushing Angle off her leg and coming closer.

Nudge moved to the side so Max could see clearly. There was a cake of dried blood around Kay's head. She must have whacked it during the day. More accurately, _they_ must have whacked _her_. Max examined the wound and let out a sigh of relief.

"How bad is it?" Gazzy asked.

"Not bad," Max said, "It seems to be a minor cut, it just looks messy.

Kay groaned, opening her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Nudge asked her.

"Like a sack of meat," Kay answered glancing at Max. "You need to get out of here, soon."

Max nodded. "I know, but how?" Max asked, lifting her hands the chains clinking together.

Kay glanced over at Angel, "With all your resources."

The guard rattled the door bringing in dinner. He was a decent one. Kay said he was new since when she had run off he hadn't been a part of any beatings. A good candidate for tonight's plan.

"Here's dinner," the guard said, setting the tray on the floor. He started to leave but Angel piped up.

"I'm sorry, sir" she said, "but we can't reach the tray that far away, could you bring it a little closer?"

The guard shrugged, turned around and pushed the tray ten feet closer. It was easily in range for them to grab now.

"Could you also leave us your keys on the tray?"

The guard hesitated, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Pretty please?"

"Yeah, I can do that." The guard said, unclipping the keys from his belt and placing them on the tray.

"Thank you, have a good evening." Angel said beaming at the man as he left. He grunted in response and closed the door behind him.

"Ka-ching!" Gazzy whispered.

"Some days I'm glad you have mind control," Iggy said.

Max quickly unlocked everyone's chains. Step one was complete. Fang stood next to the door, his head against the wood. Everyone was silent. A guard passed by. Fang gestured for the keys. He slowly unlocked the door and slipped outside, the rest of the Flock followed. Max and Iggy were in charge of supporting Kay. Everyone was on high alert with their wings ready to unfurl at a moment's notice. Max was scanning the walls looking for a window they could break and fly out of. She hadn't seen anything yet except the columns of grey stone. They must be underground.

Fang stopped in mid-stride, everyone else followed suite except for Iggy, he bumped into Gazzy. "Wha?"

"Shhhh."

Max then heard what Fang must have noticed. There were voices coming towards them from around the corner. The Flock held their breath. Max tensed.

"How long do you think to boss is going to play with that girl?" a deep, course voice said.

"Don't know," answered a voice with a slight draw, "you would think he would get bored at some point."

"I wish the boss would let us touch them before he's done. I can't wait to see those bird kids," Max stiffened against the wall.

"I personally want to get my hands on that little black girl," Nudge clung to Kay, shaking, "she would look so pretty chained up with a little blood running down her front." Fang clinched his fists.

"I couldn't agree more, Chap, but right now we need to work on the paperwork Kief gave us."

"Yeah, I know. Don't like him much either." A door squeaked and then shut blocking out the voices.

The Flock stood there for a while, making sure they wouldn't come back out.

"You need to leave." Kay said, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and Fang led the way again. They turned the corner and saw a hallway, doors lined the walls and a stairwell was at the end.

They started down, hurrying toward their exit.

The door squeaked again, "You want any cream and sugar with that?" asked the drawled voice.

The Flock turned to stare at the man who had come out of the office door they had just passed.

"No, black's good." His friend replied.

The man looked up, "Hey!" he shouted pointing at the Flock "You aren't…"

"Damn it!" Max muttered, she launched herself at the man, hitting him in the jaw. He fell down, whamming his head against the stone floor. He didn't get up again.

"What was that?" the deep voice said, coming to the doorway. He saw the Flock and gave his own exclamations of choice words, reaching to the side of the door and hitting a button.

An alarm started blaring over the basement. Max swore again and hit the man.

"Let's go!" She shouted at the Flock. She ran up next to Iggy and together they both carried Kay running toward the stairs. If they could just make it up they could find a window and escape. Fang reached the stars and started taking them three at a time. Everyone else followed suit.

"Stop right there!" There was a guard above Fang. Fang punched him and kept going. Then there was another guard and another. They weren't making enough headway. They were slowing down. They needed to do something or they wouldn't make it. There was a loud bang and everyone ducked. Max looked behind her. The guards from the basement had come up, closing any possibility to retreat that way. One of them held a gun.

"Stop, or I'll aim for one of you this time."

Max cursed, but stopped fighting. Fang followed her lead and soon the whole Flock found themselves walking back to their cell.


	10. Reprocussions

Malic stepped into the cell, Kief and Scar Face followed. "So," he said looking at the Flock,

once gain chained and manacled, "you tried to escape." He turned to Kief and Scar-Face, "Search them." The two henchmen moved toward the Flock. "Of course we tried to escape," Gazzy mumbled, "It's not like you give us peaches and cream every day." Malic swung his gaze at Gazzy, "Kief." The hunchman moved toward Gazzy. Fang stepped between them, blocking his path. Keif punched Fang in the abdomen. Fang grunted and doubled over gasping for breath. Kief stepped over him and slapped Gazzy. Gazzy stumbled backward landing on top of Iggy. Keif looked toward Malic who nodded at him. He stepped away from the Flock went to stand by Malic's side. Malic stepped forward peering at Max. His gaze moved toward Fang then Iggy and turned to each of the Flock one at a time. He stopped on Kay. She hadn't been chained again and was laying on the floor, playing the poor, depleted whaif. Malic walked over to her and kicked her. Kay didn't make a sound. Max stiffened, but didn't say anything. Malic turned back around. "I assume you know that I cannot let this go unchecked." Malic looked at Max "Maybe you would like to see what your friend goes through each day?" Max's body went cold. He wanted her?!

"No!" Fang and Kay yelled at the same time. Fang strained against his chains, his eyes burning with hatred. Kay struggled to her feet. "No, don't take her." Malic turned to look at Kay, an eyebrow raised. "If you take her," Kay continued, "Then I won't be here for you anymore?"

Malic took a step toward Kay, "Just what are you implying, little girl?" His deep baritone voice vibrated off the walls.

Kay took a deep breath and looked Malic in the eyes. "If you leave this room with Max, then I won't be here when you come back. I'll be gone."

"You'll kill yourself?"

Kay didn't say anything. The cell was still, the tension rising to the ceiling.

Then Malic let out a hearty laugh. "Fine, have it your way," he turned and walked out of the cell, "Kief bring them both."

Kief nodded and he and Scar Face walked toward Max and Kay. Kief grabbed Kay's arms and brought them around to her back so she was in front of him. Scar Face kept walking toward Max and undid her chains, then hauled her up with her arms held behind her too. Fang strained at his bindings calling to Max. The rest of the Flock joined with him.

"It's okay," Max called back to them, "I'll be back." Her legs shook as Scar Face pushed her out the door. Kief slammed the door shut and locked it, then they all continued down the hall way.


	11. Observed Pain

Max was shoved down the hall her senses on full alert taking in every moment. They were going in the opposite direction that the Flock had run in earlier, going deeper into the dungeon. Kay and Kief were ahead of her, and moving at a quick pace. There were no office doors like they had passed during the escape – the _attempted_ escape Max reminded herself. They had been walking for about five minutes when Kief stopped in front of a thick wooden door. It was designed just like the door of their own cell, except it had no window looking into the room beyond. Just a wooden plank with a handle. Max shivered. Kief opened it and shoved Kay inside, Max and Scar Face followed.

A wave of hot air hit Max as she stumbled inside the room, accompanied by the noxious smell of dried blood, sweat and vomit. Max gagged. Then she looked around the room where Kay had spent most of her time for the past week. They were standing on a raised dais with steps leading down to the floor. A fire on the opposite side cast dancing shadows everywhere. In the middle of the room were two dangling chains with dried blood under them. There were manacles against all the walls. Tables were filled with all kinds of instruments full of both sharp and bludgeoned edges. Glancing to one side Max saw what looked to be the medieval instrument The Rack along with other sinister looking devices. Max turned to the side and retched.

"I'm glad to see my Entertainment Room has made an impression on you." Max looked to see Malic standing beside her. Max shook at the sight of him, though from fear or fury she couldn't say. Malic started down the steps leading to the main floor. He waved his hand behind him, "Chain her up."

Max started and began to struggle against Scar Face's hold on her. No, no, no, she would not be going down there so they could do whatever they pleased to her. No, it could not happen. Max lifted her foot and stomped on her captor's foot. He grunted in pain, but held fast.

"Stop." Malic's voice resounded like a gong in her head. Max stopped fighting. She allowed herself to be lead down the stairs and chained, to her surprise, to the wall below the dais. Then she watched as Kay was brought down. They chained her arms to the dangling manacles in the center of the room, then her feet to similar confinements attached to the ground. Max stared in horror as Scar Face walked to a level and turned it. Slowly Kay was lifted off the floor her hands stretching up toward the ceiling and her feet dangling above the ground. She hung there naked and helpless, her eyes closed in resignation. Max started shaking in her chains. No, this couldn't be happening.

"What do you think we should use?" Malic said, caressing Kay's cheek. "I could call in my crew and they could beat you," Malic paused and looked Kay up and down, "or we could do some pretty scar work on your breasts," he played with her nipples, caressing the skin around them.

"It's been awhile since we pulled out the claws," Kief said.

"Hmmm," Malic mused, "What do you think Max," he walked to her and stroked her own cheek, "What would you like to see happen."

Fury coursed through Max, she worked up a glob of spit and shot it directly into Malic's face.

Malic calmly took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. He folded the handkerchief, looked at Max, smiled, and slapped her on the cheek.

Max gasped as her face went numb with the impact. She tasted iron, she must have bit her cheek. She glared at Malic as he turned around.

"I think," he said, "that I will stick with the sailor classic of the 'Cat, Kief, if you wouldn't mind." Kief went to a rack that had a bunch of whips hanging on it. He pulled one out and handed it to Malic. It had a simple leather handle with nine cruel tales attached at the end. There were small metal spikes at the point of each tail.

"Have you ever seen a Cat O' Nine Tails, Max?" Max stared at Malic as the blood drained from her face, her body went cold. "No? Well, I'm pleased to be able to give you such a treat." Malic walked over to Kay and lifted her head to face his. He held up the whip in front of her eyes and whispered something to her. Kay spit, and for the second time in less than five minutes, Malic had saliva on his face. He calmly wiped it off, then raised the whip and brought it down. A crack resounded as it landed on Kay's front. She screamed and arched her back. Malic laughed in joy. He brought back the weapon again and again Kay screamed as it hit her, this time in the side. Red welts appeared as he tore the cursed instrument away. He brought it down again, and again, Kay screamed. And again and again and again. Max stared in horror unable to look away as her friend was reduced to a bleeding body in front of her.

"Why don't you call for him to stop?" Kief asked Max, she started, but didn't respond. "It's because you're afraid, isn't it," This time it was Scar Face, his voice taunting her, "You don't want to be the one in those chains."

"You'd rather be here, against this wall"

"Safely out of the way."

"After all, it's her fault that you and your friends ended up here in the beginning"

"So why should you take her beating?"

"Why should you care what happens to her?"

Max shook in her chains, fury and rage rising in her. She opened her mouth to reply. Kay let out a piercing scream and Max turned to look again. Malic had struck her across the face. He had a wild grin of primal pleasure on his face. Dread clinched Max's gut. She couldn't bear that. Not the beatings, not Malic's face. Not now, probably not ever. A pit of self-loathing and fear settled at the bottom of her stomach.

Soon Kay's screams were reduced to moans and she hung in her chains limply, no longer physically responding to the lashes. Her eyes were glazed over, open but not seeing. Malic put the Cat down on the table and wiped his hands on his pants. "Take them back." He said as he started toward the steps again. He paused as he passed by Max, looking at her. "Your puny escape attempt is what caused this. Her blood is on your head. And if you ever try anything again, it will be you in those chains." Max's blood froze as Malic stared at her, then he continued on his way, the door closing behind him.

Kief undid the chains that bound Kay and she thudded onto the floor. Then he and Scar Face undid Max's bindings and Scar Face pulled her hands behind her back, though he didn't need to, Max didn't have the will to fight this time. Kief picked up Kay and they headed back toward the cell.


	12. Guilt

Hours had passed since Kay and Max were thrown back in the cell. Max was bound again, but Kay was left lying on the ground. She faced Max and the red strips across her face plagued her. Max kept picturing the moment over and over. She had almost called for Malic to stop then she saw his face, with all its evil, looking down on Kay, turn toward _her._ Max shuddered and snuggled closer to Fang. He was by her side, like he always was. The whole Flock was, except for Iggy and Nudge. They were besides Kay, cleaning her up as best they could. She hadn't responded to anything yet. She just lay there, motionless. Max bit her lip, afraid Kay's body might not hold up this time. All because she hadn't been brave enough.

Fang squeezed Max's shoulder. She relaxed against him.

"That bad?" Fang whispered.

Max nodded. "We need to leave."

Fang nodded, "I have good news."

Max stared at him blankly. How could there be any _good_ news? She heard a faint clinking noise.

"I still have the keys."

Max sat straight up, "What?"

"Shhhh"

"What?" She whispered.

"They forgot to check me when Gazzy distracted them earlier."

Max breathed slowly. They might have a chance, just a small one, but maybe a chance. "Okay then, let's plan." _If only to keep my mind busy._

"Max," Angel tugged on Max's sleeve.

"What is it, Honey?" Max turned from the whispered conversation with Fang, the plan was coming along there was just one thing missing. If they left now they would just be caught again.

"Kay want's to tell you something."

Max straightened. Scenes from a few hours ago flew through her mind. Was she angry? Maybe she was upset that Max hadn't asked them to stop. Maybe she wanted Max to take the next beating. Maybe….

Max swallowed and moved next to Kay. "What is it?"

"She doesn't want to talk," Angel said. Max's chest tightened, she _was_ angry. "She says it takes too much effort and asked me to read her mind to deliver the message."

Max pursed her lips and nodded. If she was that tired….. "How are you?" she asked Kay.

"She's in a lot of pain, but she wants to know how you are. She says she knows that's a painful experience to go through. Emotionally and psychologically."

Max stared at Kay, she was looking at her. Her eyes were soft and intense as she met Max's gaze. She cared how Max was feeling. How could she care about others when she was laying on the ground dying? Max felt sick. Kay cared so much for them and Max couldn't do anything to help her.

"I'm fine," Max lowered her head and sighed, "I mean, I'll be okay." The least she could do was be honest.

Kay blinked and her eyes seemed to smile, if only a little.

"She says you guys need to leave."

"I know. I'm working on something."

"Soon."

"It will be, there's just one piece missing."

Kay seemed satisfied.

"She says that she will buy you as much time as she can." Angel gasped. When she spoke again her voice trembled. "She says to be gone within a week."

Max drew in a breath, the rest of the Flock did the same.

"We'll get you out of here."

Kay moved her head. "No," her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Max urged, "We won't leave you here."

Kay moved to sit up then groaned and fell back down. Her eyes flicked to Angel.

"She says that it's her fault you got here and she _will_ make sure we get out."

"Yes, but you're coming with us."

"I can't," Kay whispered, "I won't make it. I'll slow you down."

Max cursed. "You're coming with us."

Angel cleared her throat. "She says to make the run next time they take her away. The three badies will be with her and she might be able to get a few other henchmen in there too."

Max cursed. It was a good plan, it was probably what they needed to escape. No way would she let it happen.

"Do you hate me?" Max looked up at Angel. Angel shrugged and motioned toward Kay. It was her words.

"No, why would you ever think that?"

"She says because she got you into this mess, because of what you all had to suffer and deal with could have been avoided if she had never stayed with you."

Max stared at Kay. "No, we don't hate you." The Flock murmured in agreement.

"I mean," said Nudge, "You taught us how to read."

"And write," said Gazzy.

"Introduced great literature," Fang said.

"Gave me confidence," Iggy whispered.

"Showed us the outside world," Angel said, "Something I had never done before."

"We love you, and we won't let you stay here," Max said touching Kay's shoulder lightly.

Kay let out a low groan and closing her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Max frowned, something had been bothering her since she got back. Something besides her own actions.

"What did Malic say to you?"

Kay's eyebrows drew together.

"Right before, you know," Max waved her arms evasively, "He whispered something to you and you spit him in the face."

"He said," Angel said, "That I could still get out of this, all I had to do was ask for you to take my beating instead." Angel paused.

"I wasn't going to let that happen," Kay whispered.

Max closed her eyes, tears welling up. Damn it. No way was Max going to let Kay stay here. She didn't know how yet but somehow, some way she was going to get everyone out of this place.


	13. Replacement

Dinner had come and gone and Kay hadn't moved since they had spoken. She didn't even wake up when Nudge tried to feed her. Everyone was curled up, sleeping, except for Max. She was staring at Kay, at the welts on her face. She kept picturing the moment over and over in her head. The whip, her scream, the welts forming, Malic's face. The words of Kief and Scar-Face haunted her. She was useless. She couldn't even stand up when Kay was being torn apart, and she was trying to make an escape plan. Pointless. Now Kay was dying and Max couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck in this dungeon, doomed to watch as her friend was killed. Next they would probably rape and torture the rest of the Flock was well. Max remembered how the guards had talked about Nudge and shivered. Over her dead body they would! Malic's grin flashed through her eyes. Max gasped and broke out in a cold sweat. Over her dead body they could, and enjoy it.

The door of their cell opened. Blearily Max looked up, Fang stirred next to her. The hall light framed Scar Face's figure.

"How are you holding up, Max?" he sneered.

Max glared at him.

Scar Face took a step toward her. Max started sweating again. Scar-Face leaned toward her and took hold of her chin, grinning. Max jerked her head away. Fang got up and placed himself between Scar-Face and Max. Scar-Face smiled even wider.

"Don't worry, it's not your turn yet," he told Max turning toward Kay, "Malic says she gets one more round." Casually Scar Face kicked her, Kay didn't respond. "Don't see why, she's as good as dead." The henchman shrugged. "Oh well, one more time than we can throw her out with the rest of the garbage." He bent down to pick her up.

"No!"

Max stared as Nudge lunged on top of Kay, holding her down.

"Wha?" Scar Face seemed unable to process that someone was stopping him.

Iggy hurried to join Nudge. "I may have let you capture her, but I won't let you kill her."

Max cursed, she needed more time to come up with a plan. She went to stand besides Iggy. Fang, Gazzy, and Angel followed.

"Not on my watch," Max growled.

"Why, Max, I'm surprised, after all you did to stop this you decide stand up now?" His sneer was back. Max flinched.

"You'll have to kill us before you get to Kay again." Gazzy declared, standing up straight.

Scar Face laughed and grabbed Angel. "That can be arranged."

"No!" Max said.

Fang moved his hand to his pants pocket where the key lay.

"No, not yet." Max cried again, shooting a look toward Fang. She wasn't ready.

Scar Face took out his own key and moved to unlock Angel's chains. Angel's eyes were wide and she pulled away from Scar Face, stomping on his feet.

Scar Face laughed. "Come on, little girl, don't you want to be the big hero and save everyone from all their pain."

"Stop it!" Max stepped toward Scar Face.

Scar Face looked at her. "What? Are you going to say 'take me instead.'" Scar Face laughed at his own joke.

Max's voice caught in her throat. "Yes." Everyone blinked. "Yes, take me instead. Leave everyone alone, I'll come with you."

"Max, no," Fang growled, "Let's just attack right now and – "

"It won't work, Fang, you know it just as well as I do. This is the best way."

Fang ground his teeth watching Scar Face. "Then I'll go."

"Can't let you do that pretty boy," Scar Face said, "Boss wants a girl today, not a boy. Don't worry though, I'm sure your chance will come soon." Scar Face considered Max. "All right, come over here."

Max moved toward Scar Face. Fang grabbed her arm.

"Max, don't."

Max shook off his hand and gave him an apologetic look. Scar Face unlocked her then grabbed her arms behind her back and started marching her toward the door.

"Max?" Angel cried.

"I'll be back, Honey, don't worry," Max said as the door slammed behind them.


	14. Defenseless

Max was marched toward the torture chamber. She tried to still the growing dread at the pit of her stomach. This had been the best way, the only way. Malic's smile flashed through her mind and she stopped. Scar Face pushed her forward. "Keep going, after all, you volunteered." Max trembled but continued down the hall.

Kief was standing at the door and raised one eyebrow seeing Max accompanying Scar Face. He said nothing, however, and opened the door for them. Once again the overwhelming heat and stench struck Max. They hadn't cleaned the blood stains off the floor from where Kay had been whipped, when Max saw them she was almost sick again.

"What's this?" Max whipped her head around and saw Malic standing off to the side, fire light glinting off the dagger he held in his hand.

"This one volunteered to go in the other girl's place," Scar Face said, "you wouldn't have wanted the other one anyways, she's practically dead."

"Interesting," Malic said striding toward Max, "from the way Kay spoke last time I saw her I wouldn't have thought she would let any of you go until she was all dead."

"She wasn't awake to object," Max said, trying to keep the quaver from her voice.

Malic stopped in front of Max and examined her. "I suppose not. Well, this changes my plan, but all for the better I say." He turned to a rack of tools hanging up and fingered them. "String her up."

Scar Face pushed Kay down the steps and toward the center of the room. Max's stomach plummeted as she looked at the chains that had held Kay just hours ago. No, no, no, no, no. She couldn't do this. Max dug her heels into the ground and jerked her arms. She had to get out of here, she could grab the Flock on the way out and they could run up the stairs. But Scar Face held fast, his grip would not budge and he pushed her along the floor. Changing tactics Max stomped hard onto his boot and unfurled her wings. Her captor let out a grunt of surprise and pain but instead of letting her go he tightened his hold.

"Come now," he whispered, "you volunteered."

Max cursed as Kief grabbed an arm and locked it in place. Max beat her wings furiously; she wasn't tamed yet. Hot red pain shot up Max's right wing. She screamed and stopped struggling. Max turned her head and saw Malic standing with a single strand whip in his hand and a smile on his face.

"While I appreciate the energy," he said as Kief secured her other arm and Scar Face bound her legs, "I prefer you to stay still while being moved and bound, it just makes everything so much simpler." Malic put down the whip and picked up the dagger he had earlier. He stepped toward Max. Max's eyes widened and she beat her wings, lifting off the ground, then was stopped short four feet in the air by the chains on her legs. Max cursed.

Malic sighed and waved his hand. Kief and Scar-Face moved forward and grabbed a leg each, dragging Max to the ground. Then they each took hold of a wing.

"Thank you boys," Malic said, coming toward Max. Max struggled but to no avail. Her stomach felt like it was in a dozen knots. The henchmen were crushing her wings. Malic took his dagger and put the tip next to Max's neck, then in one smooth motion he brought it down, cutting off Max's shirt. Blood rushed to her face and she moved to cover herself, only to be stopped by the chains. Malic cut off her pants as well and soon Max hung there, naked. She glared at Malic, hot tears brimming her eyes.

"Raise her up," Malic directed. Kief moved toward the level and pushed it. Slowly Max rose until she dangled two feet from the ground her arms stretched to the ceiling and her feet toward the floor.

"Perfect," Malic breathed gazing at Max.

Max gulped. She couldn't do this. She made a mistake, no way was she strong enough to withstand what Malic would do. Not that now she was the one dangling naked above the floor, completely defenseless. Max started shaking.

Malic walked to Max. He touched her cheek. "There's nothing to fear, you look so magnificent up there, just like an angel." Max didn't say anything. Malic moved his hand down to her neck, he traced the curves of her breasts and moved down her body. "You are quite amazing, it's a shame I did not prepare bedding for us. Alas, it will have to be another time." Max felt a bead of cold sweat run down her back. This wasn't happening.

"Shall we start light today? Perhaps just a single strand?" Malic held out his hand and Kief gave him a single stranded whip. Compared to the Cat it looked small, but Max shook in her chains remembering its sting.

"No," she breathed.

Malic brought back his arm and swung. Piercing pain coursed through Max's body and she howled. Max's wings beat up and down and up and down. She yanked on her chains, trying to break them to no avail.

"Boys!" Malic called. Kief and Scar Face seized Max's wings. Max looked down, tears running down her cheeks. Malic had a thin red line on his own cheek, her wings' must have clipped him.

Malic glared at Max, "I can see those wings will be trouble, for all their picturesque. Break them."

Max stared at Malic, break her wings? Then pain beyond any she had imagined went down her body starting in her wings. Max screamed as Kief and Scar Face bent her wings. _Crack!_ Max fell limp in her chains, her wings useless besides her. She howled in pain as tears fell from her face and landed on the ground below.

"Much better," Malic said, "Now I won't be cut so unfortunately." Max stared at him. He broke her wings because one of her feathers had made that little tiny cut on his cheek? _That_ was the reason.

"Now, shall we continue?"

Max glared at Malic. "You. Will. Pay." She spat at him.

Malic grinned. "I look forward to it." Then he brought back his arm and swung. Again pain shot through Max and she arched her back in agony, screaming. Then he brought back the whip again and again and again, and with each stroke Max screamed. Through the haze of pain Max saw Malic with his sinister grin trained on her.


	15. Forever Marked

Max opened her eyes. Everything hurt. Her front, her back, her head, her feet, her arms, her wings. _Her wings!_ Max started alarm coursing through her as she tried to move her wings. Pain ran down her spine and Max screamed. It hadn't been a nightmare. He wings were broken. Max looked around her. She was still in the torture room, hanging from the ceiling. She saw the whip they had used to beat her hanging neatly on its hook next to the Cat of Nine Tales. Bile rose in Max's mouth and she reached.

The door opened. Malic, Kief, and Scar Face entered.

"Ah. Your awake, I'm glad." Malic said as he came down the steps, "I'd forgotten how quickly new bodies tire, but you're up now." He seemed almost gleeful as he approached her. "I have something special for you before we send you back for the night." Malic traced Max's face and continued down her neck and her wings. Max shuddered. "Kief, would you mind?"

Kief moved toward the fireplace and pulled out a poker, white with heat.

Max's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No."

"Yes, my dear," Malic said as he took the branding iron from Kief. A grin dancing across his face. "Notice the letter. It's an "A." Can you guess what it stands for?"

Max continued shaking her head. This wasn't happening, this couldn't happen.

"It stands for "Avian Adulteress." Once you bear this mark you will belong to only me. You will be worthless to anyone else. My dear, precious, Avian Adulteress."

Max closed her eyes, shaking and crying.

"Where would you like your brand, my Avian Adulteress?"

Max remained silent.

"Perhaps here?" Malic said touching her side. "Or here?" he caressed a wing. "Maybe here, or here?" He said touching her stomach and her back. "I think it would be very fitting here." He said placing her hand on her navel. "Or up here?" Now his touch landed on her breast. Max just continued shaking her head, not letting out a sound.

"Won't you help me at all?" Malic pouted. Max remained silent. "Fine then, it will be a surprise."

Malic raised the branding iron and poised it over Max's body. He smiled as he considered where to place his mark. "Ready? One, two, three."

Pain seized Max and she heard her flesh sizzle as the iron touched her right hip. She screamed and fought against her bindings but the pressure continued. The pain worked its way throughout her entire body and distantly Max heard Malic laughing.

The scalding lasted for what seemed an eternity before Malic withdrew the iron, leaving an ugly red blister on Max's body in the shape of an "A" with a box around it.

Max hung in her bonds sobbing, unable to move. Malic moved his hands up and down Max's body, aggravating the welts all over it.

"Did you like that, my Avian Adulteress? Didn't it make you feel alive? I can make you feel alive every day now."

Max stiffened at his words, but made no move against him.

Malic continued his lecherous touching. "Alas, I have other business to attend to this day, and you will have to wait for me." Malic took his hands off Max. "Until tomorrow then." Max heard his footsteps move away from her and up the stairs then the opening and shutting of the dungeon door.

Max took a deep breath. He was gone now. She was safe

"Hey, can we have a go now?" Max stiffened. Scar Face had spoken and was fingering a small spiked ball attached to a short chain.

Kief frowned. "No, she is not ours to use yet. We must wait until Malic is done with her. You know what will happen otherwise if he finds out."

"Oh I won't have sex with her, I just want to make her bleed a little."

Kief looked at him, disgust clear on his face, "I'm leaving, make sure she gets back in her cell."

Scar Face laughed as Kief walked out of the room. "Your loss," he called as the door slammed shut.

Max stared blearily at Scar Face as he swung his weapon a few times. The ball wasn't larger than a quarter, it couldn't possibly hurt that much.

Scar Face grinned at Max and swung. The ball hit her in the side like a gunshot. She screamed.


	16. It Can't Be This Easy

Pain greeted Max. Lots of pain. Her head, her body her legs, her arms, and especially her wings. A tear streaked Max's cheek. _Her wings._ Another tear. She was branded. Forever. Max wept silently. Something touched Max's shoulder. She stiffened _. I thought they said they were done for today?_ The pressure remained on her shoulder. It didn't hurt her, but it didn't leave either. Slowly Max opened one eye, then the other. The hand was Fang's. She was back with the Flock in their cell.

Max moved to sit up, then stopped. Her body hurt. More than she could let on.

"Max!" Angel cried. She ran to Max and buried her face in her body. Nudge and Gazzy followed and Iggy drew closer. Fang was still there, right beside her, like he always would be.

"I told you not to go."

Max turned to look and saw Kay leaning against the wall. Good she was moving now.

"How bad was it?" Kay's face was still pale and she didn't look like she was up for much, but there was an empty bowl next to her.

Max grimaced. "Bad."

"What'd they do?"

"I…. don't want to say." Max looked down, her breath coming quicker.

"You should, talking helps."

"It hurts to talk."

"It always will."

Max went silent. Fang squeezed her shoulder a little.

"Never mind," Kay shook her head, "I can't tell you what to do. After all I didn't tell anyone until I met you. I'm the reason you ended up there anyways."

Now it was Max's turn to shake her head. "No, I volunteered in your place. It's not your fault. They came for you, I wouldn't let them take you. It's not your fault. It never was."

Silence filled the cell.

Fang stood up, brushing against Max's wings. Max sucked in a breath. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Max…" Gazzy asked, "What's wrong with your wings?"

Max closed her eyes. "Sorry, guys. They… um… broke my wings." A tear leaked out Max's eyes.

There was a joint intake of breath.

"That's okay." Nudge said breaking the silence, "We just won't fly."

There was an awkward silence following Nudge's words. Kay stared hard at Max.

"Max?"

Max sighed. "Yes?"

"Was Malic the only one who beat you?"

Max stiffened.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but this could be important."

"What makes you think someone else beat her?" Iggy asked.

"She has different marks on her skin. Different instruments were used on her. Malic only ever uses one a session. Max, did anyone else touch you?"

Max looked Kay in the eyes. They were hard, sympathetic, and steady. Max sighed and looked down. "Yes."

"Who else beat you?"

"The henchman with a scar on his cheek."

"That bastard," Gazzy said, "next time he comes over here –"

"Shhh, Gazzy," Kay said, "Calm your rage. This is a good thing, Malic hates it when others touch his property."

Max's eyebrows drew together and Max immediately wished they hadn't. Even her head hurt. "What do you mean?"

A sly smile spread across Kay's face. "I mean it will help us escape."

The door opened and a guard came in with dinner.

"Show time," Iggy muttered.

The guard set down the tray full of bread and beans, a nicer dinner than usual, than turned to leave.

"Thank you," Angel purred.

The guard stopped. He probably didn't get thanked much. "Uh…. Your welcome?" He had a nice sounding voice. It wasn't course or weasily like most of the other guards.

"That's a very nice dinner," Angle continued, "but I think you forgot a few things."

The guard frowned. "I don't think so." He turned to walk out the cell.

"Yes, you did. You were supposed to get us five utensils from the torture room, just down the hall."

The guard frowned harder.

"You don't expect us to eat without utensils do you?" Angels said in her sweetest voice with her puppy dog eyes opened to the widest.

"Um…. Of course not."

"Then you'll get us some?"

"Yeah, I'll go get you some." The guard walked out of the cell.

As the door closed Angel called after him. "Thank you."

"Do you think this'll work?" Nudge asked in a hushed voice. "I mean, he's leaving the cell, what if he doesn't come back? What if he tells someone what we asked for? What then?"

"It'll work," Kay said, "remember these men have been under a form of mind control ever since they started working for Malic. They follow instructions well."

Kay's words were proved true a few minutes later when the guard came back with five tools from the torture room: A whip, the mini-mace, a dagger, A metal stick with two prongs on both ends and something that resembled the head of a rake, except there were only four prongs and they were six inches long and curved. All of the devices were obviously well cared for and glinted in the light.

Angel smiled sweetly at the man. "Thank you, you can go now."

The guard nodded and left.

"It can't be this easy," Iggy muttered.

"Let's hope it is," Max said, "Let's eat for now, we can't do anything else until Malic comes."


	17. Set-Up and Pain

Max woke gasping and in a cold sweat. Her body was on fire as if she had just suffered the beating all over again. She took deep breaths, calming herself. It was a dream. Nothing more. She still hurt like crazy but in time that would heal. Well, most of it would heal.

Max heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Wake up." She whispered. The Flock groaned and sat up as the door swung open.

"Wakie, Wakie, Max." Scar Face walked in. Max's breath quickened. "It's time for your re _union_ with Malic." Scar Face laughed at his own joke.

"No, it's not," Kay spoke up. She was lying on the ground again, yesterday's scheme had exhausted her more than anyone had thought it would.

Scar Face looked at Kay and sneered. "Malic doesn't need you anymore. He has new entertainment. One that volunteers even."

Kay grimaced and prompt herself up with her arm. "Take me to Malic, I can still entertain him."

Scar Face laughed. "Nope, not happening. I want a shot at some of these other juices." His gaze slid over toward Nudge and Angel. The two girls huddled behind Fang and Iggy. "But Malic says the older one, so the older one I retrieve."

"I'm older than Max, he meant me," Kay said, not giving up.

Scar Face looked back at Kay. "You really think you can still please Malic, huh?" He walked over and kicked her in the stomach. Kay gasped and crumpled into a ball. Scar Face spit to the side and kicked her again. Kay cried out.

"You can hardly take a few kicks, you aren't even worth Malic's thoughts anymore." He kicked her again then bent down and grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging Kay up. "Look at you." He threw her against the wall. Kay thudded into it, cried out, and slid to the ground. "You're practically dead already." Scar Face walked over to her and dragged her up again. "There's nothing left to have fun with." He punched her in the abdomen. "I might as well just kill you now and spare Malic the trouble." Scar Face threw Kay down. "He'd never know anyway." He drove his foot down into her stomach. Kay choked, trying breath. Scar Face ground his food down. "I mean, that "S" says it all. Your just scum. Useless, worthless, shameful, _scum!_ " On "scum" Scar Face drew his foot back and kicked Kay hard in the head. She cried out and raised her hands to protect herself. Scar Face reached down and hauled Kay up again. "I've been wanting to do this for a-"

"What's going on here!?" Malic stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Is this why you were taking so long? You were playing with _my_ merchandise."

Scar Face dropped Kay and spun around. "Sir, I didn't hear you coming. No, no. I wasn't playing with her, she was mouthing you off and I was just teaching her a lesson that's all."

Malic raised an eyebrow.

"He's lying!" Gazzy shouted.

"He was totally taking what belonged to you," Nudge said, peeking out from behind Fang.

"Trying to sneak in a few shots of his own," Iggy put in.

Malic took a step forward.

Scar Face waved his arms back and forth. "They lie, sir. They just want you to take me out."

"If you want proof," Kay sputtered from the floor, "examine Max, I think you'll find more than just some whip marks and a burn."

Malic's eyebrows drew together and he moved toward Max.

"Wha?" Scar Face said, "You don't need to do that," he moved in front of Malic, reaching for Max, "look, I'll just grab Max and we can take her back to the room and you can have your fun."

Malic pushed him aside. "Raise your arms," he said to Max.

Max grimaced as pain raced up her body at the movement. Malic frowned as he looked Max over, then he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward himself. Max cried out at the pain but quickly stifled herself.

"What is this?!" Malic roared, "Why does she have mace marks on her?" Malic turned toward Scar Face, fury written all over his face. "Kief!"

"Yes, sir?" The man said, seemingly materializing from nowhere. "Take this bag of meat to the room. It seems I need to teach him a lesson."

Malic turned to Max, "I'm sorry my Avian Adulteress, but I must take leave of you for today and deal with some trash. I shall see you again tomorrow."

Max's stomach plummeted at Malic's smile. "S'okay" she murmured.

Kief grabbed Scar Face and pushed him out of the cell and down the hall. Scar Face protested his innocence all the while. Malic glanced at Kay on the way out and frowned, then shut the door behind him and headed after Kief.

Max let out a sigh of relief. Nudge ran to Kay. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kay groaned. "I'll manage."

A door slammed down the hall. The Flock stared at each other.

"It's now or never," Iggy said.

"Then let's go," Max said.


	18. Endurance Proven

After Fang unlocked everyone's chains he and Iggy helped Kay and Max to the door. Fang had chosen the whip as his weapon, Iggy took the dagger, Gazzy claimed the mini-mace, Angel went for the rake-like item, and Nudge opted for the two-sided fork-like thing. They were armed and ready to leave, at long last.

Fang slowly unlocked the cell door and peered out. No one was coming. The Flock slid into the hallway. Max's body screamed at her with each motion, but they had to leave _now_. If not she wouldn't be the only one moaning in pain and sporting a brand.

They made it to the stairs without incident. Gazzy went up first followed by Fang and Max, then Angel, but as Kay and Iggy started up the steps Kay cried out and collapsed. Everyone stood in total silence, listening for anyone coming. Max didn't hear anything. Quietly she turned toward Kay.

"What's wrong?" Max whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kay whispered back, "my legs gave way." She gazed up at the long stairwell. "I don't know if I can make the climb."

Max cursed underneath her breath. Of course Kay couldn't climb the stairs, she was beaten and exhausted. "We're not leaving you. Iggy you get her shoulders, Gazzy, Nudge you take her legs. We'll carry you up."

Gazzy squeezed back down the stairwell and took up position next to Nudge.

"One, two, three" Iggy counted and they all lifted. Kay let out a small cry and then fell silent.

"Let's go," Max said.

They made slow progress up the stairwell, making frequent pauses to rest, but eventually they made it to the top. Fang leaned Max against a wall and peeked around the corner.

"It's a large foyer-type room. There's a window on the other side and one door. There are four guards."

Max nodded. "Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge dash in and take out the guards as quickly and as quietly as possible. Then come back for us and we make a mad dash for the window, break it, and fly away. Iggy, I need you to stay here and make sure neither of us falls over. Sounds silly, I know, but we need you here."

Iggy glanced at Kay, she was fighting to stay standing. He nodded.

"Everyone got it?" The rest of the Flock nodded.

Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel jump around the corner. Max heard shouts and cries of pain. A whip cracked and in a few minutes they were back. As Fang helped Max around the corner she basked in the warmth of the sun on her skin. The room was airy and there was soft carpet on the floor, with a nice coffee table in the center of the room. The window showed a forest of pine trees outside, the sun shining through their branches. Max looked over and saw the guards next to a wall neatly tied up with Fang's whip. A much better use for it then hitting people.

"Stay here," Fang said. He moved over to the table and turned it on its side. He pushed it over to the stairway and leaned it against the opening.

"That won't hold anyone for very long," Gazzy said.

"Then let's be quick," Max said.

They made their way to the window and Fang tried to kick it in. Nothing. Then Fang and Iggy tried together. Still nothing.

Suddenly the alarm started blaring Max jumped and looked around. One of the guards laughed at them and moved to the side where there was a switch behind him. "Seems your time's running short," The guard said.

"HURRY!" Max shouted.

"I have an idea," Gazzy said. Stepping up to the window he drew back his mace, swung it a few times then hit the glass. A small crack appeared. The Flock heard pounding coming from the door to the basement and yelling from the hallway that opened into the room. Gazzy repeated the throw three more times than motioned for Fang and Iggy again. This time when they hit the glass it broke with a satisfying crash.

"Nice job," Iggy said, giving Gazzy a high five.

"Let's fly, guys," Max said, "Fang, Gazzy, you're with me. Iggy, Nudge, you're with Kay. Angel, go with whoever needs the help." The Flock nodded. "Let's go!"

Fang grabbed Max's shoulders and Gazzy grabbed her feet, the door burst open and Malic and a dozen guards came pouring out, then Max was off the ground. Their pace was horribly slow, but what was to be expected carrying two people. There were shouts from the building. Max heard shots being fired, then Angel screamed. Max twisted her head and saw the youngest member of the Flock plummet down.

"ANGEL!"

With a sudden flap of her wings, Angel caught herself and caught up to Max. Blood was dripping down her leg.

"Angel?!"

"I'm okay," the little girl said, "I can still fly."


	19. Final Words

They landed just outside the fence that surrounded Malic's property. Max glanced around, they were still too close, but the gasps from the Flock made it clear they weren't going any farther for the moment. They'd have to go on foot for a little, as fast as they could.

"We did it, gang. We escaped."

Iggy smiled, "Now let's just stay escaped."

Max nodded and started heading to Angel to check on her wound.

 _Crack._ Max spun her head around. There, not fifty feet from them was a guard aiming a rifle at them. Max started to lung away but her legs gave way and she fell against a tree.

"Max!" Kay yelled and pushed her away. _Bang!_ Kay screamed. Then the man screamed. Max looked down at Kay, She was bleeding in the chest. Damn it. Max looked at the man. Fang was crouched next to him.

"Guys, what happened," Nudge cried her eyes were wide with her gaze shifting between Kay and Max and Fang.

"He's dead," Fang said.

"Dead? Like dead, dead?" Nudge said.

"How?" Max asked.

"Iggy got him with his dagger."

"He can't be dead!" Nudge's voice kept climbing in pitch.

"Nudge, shhhh. Iggy, I didn't know you could throw?"

"When you get such a clear sound as a gunshot to tell you where he is, who could miss," Iggy said, "More importantly, who screamed?"

"Kay."

Silence hung in the air for a second, then everyone sprang into action.

Iggy tore his shirt off and handed it to Nudge who immediately began using it to staunch the bleeding. Being given a job helped calm her down.

"Breath, Kay, just breath, you're going to be fine," Max said, sitting next to her. "Gazzy see if you can find some water somewhere."

Gazzy started to run off. "No," Kay said, the boy stopped. "Don't go, there's no point."

"What do you mean there's no point, we can get you cleaned up and then you'll be as good as new," said Nudge.

"Come on, Kay, think positively," Iggy said.

Kay smiled, then coughed. The Flock leaned in. Kay waived them off and turned to Max. "Didn't I tell you that I would get you all out alive?"

Max cursed. "And I said that I would get you out."

A small smile crept onto Kay's face. "You did."

"Yes, but you were supposed to _live_ outside, not die."

"Who says she's dying?" Nudge said, alarmed.

"I do," Kay said.

"No," Gazzy shouted, "No." he repeated, quieter, clenching his fist.

"Have I told you guys," Kay said, "That I love you?"

The Flock shook their heads, glumly.

Kay coughed. "Shh," Max blinked back tears.

Kay shook her head. "No, let me have me say," she took a few labored breaths, "Once I'm dead, take the tools, and leave them at the nearest police department with an anonymous tip. Make sure the police follow up on it and capture Malic and his gang. Make sure they get their punishment for all they have done to those girls over the years."

"We will," Max said.

Kay nodded. "Fang, you're a great protector. Always be there for your family." Fang nodded grimly, "and one of these days try a color besides black."

Fang gave a half smile, "Maybe."

"Iggy, you are an amazing, talented person, I have never met someone with such musical talent and who can build such explosives as you can. Never forget how much you mean to those around you."

"Kay, I…."

"I know." Kay smiled at him then moved her gaze to Nudge, "Nudge, I love your compassion. You care so much for others it's inspiring to watch you interact with them. Take care not to get hurt, and don't let one mean person ruin all people for you, okay?"

Nudge nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Gazzy, always stay creative and mischievous. It's a great thing to be and will keep your life a whole lot more interesting. But sometimes it's good to be serious too, understand?"

Gazzy sniffed, wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Angel, I'm sorry I screamed at you the first time I met you. You have an amazing gift and we couldn't have escaped without it. Be careful with it though, only use it when you absolutely must. And remember to have times when you can be a child."

Angel evaluated Kay then nodded her head. "I will."

Kay looked back at her and nodded.

"And Max –"

"Shhh, you shouldn't talk."

Kay tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough. "You are a great leader, but remember that you are young too. It's okay to make mistakes as long as you don't make the same one twice. Treasure your Flock more than anything. And talk to someone about what happened. The sooner the better."

Max choked back tears. This couldn't be happening. "Okay."

Kay looked at each one of the Flock one more time. "I love you all, thank you for showing me how to live and care again." Kay took a shuddering breath and leaned against the ground, closing her eyes.

The Flock sat there in silence as they watched Kay die. Max cried silently, though she didn't let herself cry as much as Nudge and Gazzy did. Iggy and Fang tried unsuccessfully to stifle their tears. Angel shed silent tears, though her loss seemed to be of a different kind than everyone else's.

After a few minutes had passed Max forced herself to move again, she heard some voices not far off. They needed to get out of here, it wasn't safe. If they got caught again it all would have been worthless.

"We need to keep moving." Max stood up. Her whole body screamed at her and she needed to do something about her wings soon or they might never work again, but now was not the time to rest or heal. "Let's go."

With the help of the anonymous tip, the police captured Malic and his entire gang and they were convicted of kidnapping, rape, murder, and human trafficking. Max and her Flock found a nearby vacation home that had been recently used so the inhabitants were not likely to come back anytime soon. Within a few months Max's wings were healed and a few months after that she could fly again. Max did find Fang a couple weeks after the escape and broke down to him about what went on in the torture room. Kay was right, it helped. But the scars would forever linger and it was many years before she could have a full night's sleep. The Flock remembered Kay whenever they saw a box of beef stroganoff and tried to continue their studies, but the non-academic lessons she had taught them are what they treasured the most.

Every few weeks after the big bust and before they left the vacation home to go back to their house in the mountains the Flock would take a trip down to those same woods and visit a stone in the ground. The marker read: Here lies Kay: One who taught us to overcome and to love.

The End


End file.
